Silver Tears
by LadyStarz
Summary: A new girl arrives at the Titans' front door... and her name is Silver. Having control over wind, Silver is less than convinced that she could do anything heroic... much less what the Titans do, and in compassion, the Titans allow her to stay for the nigh
1. Gray Eyes

Chapter One- Her Gray Eyes

There was a girl in Mrs. Redbird's class. Her name was Silver.

Her hair was not at all brown, black, or blonde. Her eyes were not brown, green, or blue as others' were. Her clothes were not colorful, but not black, not black at all. They were all silver, as she was, and she did not object to the people in the hallways calling her an "alien." They were right, she knew. She was strange, yes, she knew. But she was still a girl- a human, not an alien, and a friend, not a stranger- no, not a stranger in the least. She was normal inside, just gray inside, she didn't know why, didn't care. Just wanted to be red, like Vermillion, her classmate. Blue, like Azure, her mother. Brown like the Mud man next door who lived in a used doghouse. Anything but gray.

Silver was twelve years old, in seventh grade, four-feet seven inches, and weighed 120 pounds.

She was a runaway, a traitor to those who knew her. A simple girl, with one power, and that was the control of wind. It was small, really, and she could not help but feel the longing of something much more- maybe telekiness, or control over rocks. She knew these powers were already taken- by Raven, a girl with a dark blue cape and Terra, a blonde who was, like her, a runaway, and in the end, a traitor. But she had ended up saving her city... that was worthwhile to her. Better Terra then her turning into a stone statue, though, she thought, and realized that she had reached an island from the path she was walking on.

In front of Silver stood a gigantic building meant to be shaped like a letter T.

_Titans Tower!_ Silver gasped/half shouted, noticing that she was standing in front of Jump City's coolest superheroes' hangout. It was where Raven lived too... and that wide screen TV... and that huge mass of PIZZA...and that- she couldn't name all the possiblilities that would occur if she were a titan. But... she wasn't.

But she could be.

Hesitantly, she reached for the doorbell, wondering if the Titans would accept her. They had accepted Terra, but she had better powers. Who could save the city with the power of...wind???

Then the door slid open. An emerald-eyed girl peeked out from behind the door, and smiled so wide that Silver could hardly believe it fit her face.

Ahh. So _this_ was Starfire.

"WELCOME!!!!! Who are you, what is your age, what is your favorite color, and WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND???????!!!!!!????" was the welcome the redhead uttered, obviously overjoyed that a newcomer had arrived.

"Ummm... I'm Silver Drew, Twelve, Silver, andyes, I would realy appreciate it if I could be your fri-" Silver was cut off by Starfire, who was now hugging her new friend vigorously.

"GLORIOUS!!!!!!!!!!! I must present my new friend to my other friends!!!!!!" She raced off, leaving Silver in a daze. She gulped, and looked at the ground. This was it... would they accept her or not?

Then the door slipped open once more... and what faced her was not only the jolly looking Starfire but the rest of the team, a goth girl that had a dark-blue cloak on, a half robot-half teen, a green guy who looked less than amused, and a serious looking masked boy. "So... Starfire says you're her new friend. Of course, I would approve this and would like to be your friend too... IF you're not a backstabber, traitor, or girl who controls rocks." He said, eyeing the green boy who was looking really pained that second. "What are your powers?"


	2. New Titan?

Diclaimer: I don't own TT, but I _do_ own Silver and the Mudman who lives next door.

Chapter Two: New Titan?

From the previous chapter: "What are your powers?"

Silver sighed. This was the moment, when everything would change for the worse. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"I-I...I can control wind. You know, just wind, nothing else. Also, I can't fly, make whirlwinds, or anything," she admitted, her silver locks cascading down her face. "So it was nice meeting you all. Thanks for at least asking." Silver turned and began to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Starfire.

"If you have no place to stay, new friend, then why not stay here with us? It would be most GLORIOUS if you can," said the Tameranian, looking somewhat pleased. A huge grin spread across her face. "Or perhaps you can be a Titan, like me and the rest of my good friends!"

Robin stood forward. "Yeah, I mean, you don't have to be a titan to stay at the Tower. That is, if you don't have anywhere else," he eyed Silver suspiciously. "So are you in? First, we have to see what you can do with your powers."

Silver slowly opened her palms and closed her eyes. _Please let it work,_ she silently prayed. _Please!_

Gradually, the air became windy and leaves scattered everywhere. High breezes formed, and trees swayed a bit too much in the breeze...

"Well," Robin said, when he regained his balance. (All the titans except for Raven had clung on to a rock for dear life...) "You're welcome to stay. As for your powers... we'll see what we can do."

Silver beamed in anticipation, hardly believing the words. _I'm a titan!_ She thought happily. _And if I'm not, I can stay at the Tower._ Following her new friends in glee, she hastily scurried inside and gasped at what she saw...


	3. Anticipation

Chapter Three: Anticipation

From the previous chapter: ...Silver stepped inside and gasped at what she saw...

OMG!!! I almost forgot!

Disclaimer: If I owned TT, the show would NEVER, EVER END. I mean, seriously.

Author's Note: In the first chapter, I wrote that Silver was 120 pounds. But really she is 102. Sorry!

On with the show!

Chapter Three: Anticipation

A humongous big screen TV was set up in the living room, much more bigger than the ones they had in Ms.Redbird's orphantage. A enormous ton of pizza was heaped on a nearby table, along with a gallon bottle of Coco-Cola and a bowl full of Starfire's pudding of happiness. But what surprised Silver more than anything was the immense size of the area- the main room was about as big as the whole orphantage itself! "Woah..." she mumbled, hardly able to keep her eyes away from the sight. It was a second heaven- well, to her anyway.

"I AM CLEARLY OVERJOYED at your company friend...friend...friend-what is your name, new friend, for I have forgotten in my happiness?" Starfire asked in a very annoying way. Silver, however, didn't seem to mind as much as the other Titans.

"It's SILVER." Looking at the others, who didn't seem to care much, Silver went on about where she came from, why her hair was so oddly colored, and why she was an orphan (and what was one) and explained it all to Starfire. Raven, however, didn't seem very interested and slowly crept to her room, trying hard to concentrate on meditating instead of her need for attention. It wasn't fair. Even before Silver had arrived, all the other Titans had not been paying as much attention to her as she would like them to, and even she found that Beast Boy was only half as annoying as he was regularly. _Something's up,_ the goth girl thought, pulling her hood off. _And I'll have to find out. Soon. And also, I'll get rid of that Silver girl just for mere pleasure._

In the main room, the other Titans were busy discussing Silver and her training schedule for the week. However, the new addition didn't seem to be listening much. Instead, her mind wandered off to a pleasant daydream, when she was a Titan and she had defeated a great villian (ex: Slade) and got a huge promotion from all the city. Unfortunately, she snapped out of her thoughts when a big beep sounded off.

"What the heck?" she asked Beast Boy, who was getting in his fighting position.

"The alarm, dude!" was the reply. "There's trouble! And we're the ones who have to stop it!"

As all the titans hastily ran by, Silver sighed. Nothing seemed right. If she was a titan, why couldn't she fight? It was then when Robin appeared.

"You coming with?" he asked. "It'll help... in a way. Plus, it'll improve your powers."

Silver nodded. It was then that she felt the excitment and anticipation of battle flooding through her veins.

**How will Silver do on the battlefield without decent training? Find out in the next chapter!**

**From the next chappy: "FRIEND SILVER!!!!"**


	4. Battle of All Odds

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned TT? Perhaps not. :-(**

**Author's Note: **Thanx so much for the reviews!!!! I promise that this chapter will be much longer than the previous 3, and definetely more interesting... and if I get 5 more reviews (or more) I write **THREE** **MORE CHAPTERS **the day after! Sound good? Great!!! Then on with the show!:-)

Chapter Four-Battle of all Odds

"The enemy's at an old warehouse nearby. It's Slade, and he and his minions are trying to steal all the loot," Robin explained to the team. "We should hurry. The antiques in there cost millions."

Beast Boy squinted. "What does he need with all that dumb old stuff anyways? It better not be a death machine, or he's gonna pay!" The green elf(?) morphed into a karate-chopping kangaroo, and then a kickboxing chimpanzee.

Silver sighed. In the midst of all her anticipation, she felt a new emotion arising-fear. She thought fighting would be easy- just hit your enemy and they're down. It all looked so easy for the Titans, that she had forgotten that she could get hurt.

She climbed into the T-Car next to Beast Boy and sat slumped onto the chair. Nothing seemed quite right that day, with all those events jogging around in her head. She was a Titan, and heading towards her first fight without any training. _Whatis more intriguing than that?_ She thought sarcastically, and on the ride, she took time to look at the streets that they were aproaching. Large trees loomed over, and the darkness made the moon seem dim. Owls shrieked in the brances above, and all the civilization Silver could spot was an old crumbled facility on a low hill to the left.

"That's the warehouse," she said to herself. "Then why don't I see anything going on?"

In the midst of her thoughts she heard an explosion, then a loud bang. Cyborg, who had now climbed out of the T-Car, motioned for the other Titans to get moving. "C'mon, y'all! Danger's on the loose, an ya'll wanna lag like that?"

Silver wanted to stay in the warmth of the T-Car, to shield herself from the danger of death. But fighting was the cost of being a hero. Being a hero was how people became Titans. And now that she was a Titan, how could she not fight? Nervously climbing down, she entered the warehouse beside Starfire, whose eyes were glowing in the dark, and clenched her fists together, preparing to fight.

Out of the corner of her right eye she spotted Raven, crouched near a crate. "What is she doing? Certainly not meditating, in this type of situation," Silver whispered to Starfire, who nodded in greeting.

"Friend Robin has told Friend Raven to keep watch for Slade," she replied, not once diminishing the glow in her eyes. "He has also ordered us to fight in case he appears." She smiled reassuringly at Silver, who was trembling uncontrollably. "I am sorry if this frightens you, my friend, for Robin has gone to ward off Slade's...robots, if that is how you pronounce it on this delightful planet." Silver nodded in approval and shut her fists tighter.

Then there was another explosion, and the factory shook. Robin ran to the Titans, who were alarmed by the noise. "Slade's coming!" he shouted, nearly knocking Silver over. "Titans, move!" Peering closely at Silver, he pointed at her. "That means you too," he said, and ran off to join the team.

Silver braced herself, desperately hoping her powers would work right. She had to focus...

Then she felt it. A violent gust of wind nearly swept her off her feet again, and she let off more of her power. The winds she had created soared up highing into the sky, until Silver couldn't feel the ground at her feet. "I can fly?" She wondered, bemused, until she realized she was on a mission. Seeing about 2 of Slade's minions hurl towards her, she hit each with a blast of icy cold wind, knocking down each one. _How could I do that?_ she wondered, then made her way towards about 3 more robots, who were obviously distracted. Hitting each with the same attack, she finally sat down and examined her palms. They were glowing eeriely in the dark, and her eyes were the same. Her whirlwinds had softened down to a light breeze, then absolutely nothing. "Am I that much?" she wondered.

She was too busy thinking when one of the robots hit her with a punch. Weak, Silver collasped and the next thing she knew, there was another explosion on the roof directly above her. Then, everything went pitch black- and nothing moved for a long time.

Starfire was the first one to notice this. "FRIEND SILVER!!!!" she shrieked, and hastily made her way to where Silver lay, clearly unconcious. "Friend Silver, are you injured?" she asked, bending down. A tear trickled down the Tameranian's cheek. She, of all people, would know that Silver needed extra protection. But because she had not been warned... her first fight was a disaster.

Then Robin came. He was called by the sound of Starfire's loud shriek, and headed towards the girl. "You OK?" He asked, but he found no answer. "Call Cy. And the rest of the team. Tell them to come," he told the alien girl, who nodded and went off to find her friends. Looking at Silver, Robin shook his head. "A lot of things could've hapened differently," he said to himself.. "A lot of things. When Ter-er-_another Titan_ had her first fight, nothing was predicted. She ran off with Slade as her master. Silver read about us. She _knows_ us. And she's not one to betray us."

But Robin had spoken too soon, for there was still much more to come.


	5. Who Said It Was Over?

**Disclaimer: (Why do we need to have these things anyway? It's obvious we don't own TT!) I don't own TT.**

Author's note: Ohh so many reviews!!!!!! Thanx y'all for r&ring and as promised, here are three more chapters!!! Enjoy!!!!

Chapter Five- Who Said It Was Over?

From the last chappie: ...but there was still more to come.

By then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire had approached the "scene of the crime," and had carefully examinedSilver before another explosion shook the air.

"Just because one of us has fallen doesn't mean we should quit fighting!" Robin said, drawing out his bo-staff. "Titans, GO!"

As the rest of the team sprinted forward, Raven finally cameover to Silverand started her healing process. "If she's a part of the team," she mumbled, "I have to get used to her. It's not like she's only going to stay for a little while, and the worst thing is getting kicked off by the team- by Robin, actually, because of how I hat-" She bit back her words, for fear of stirring up her emotions, and continued healing the twelve-year-old girl.

Silver was up as soon as the other Titans had destroyed half of Slade's minions. Finding a new strength deep inside her, she conjured up another whirlwind and flew over to a whole pack of the robots. Seeing awe in Beast Boy's face as she zoomed by, she winked at him, only to make her wind stronger...and stronger...and stronger... suddenly, she saw about ten robots nearby freeze up into ice, and zapped with Raven's telekines and Starfire's starbolts.

"Woah," she whispered, and flew over to a bunch of other robots the same design, only bigger. Using her newly-found powers, she hit each with a mini-whirlwind, only to find that they were fighting back. Even worse, all the other Titans had no intention of helping- Robin was fighting Slade in the corner of the warehouse, Starfire and Raven were defending him, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting off the robots that came too close. _Nobody can help now_, Silver thought, clenching her fists tight together. _It's up to me to set this straight._ With every ounce of power she had, she hit the robots with a deadly freeze, and watched them get destroyed by Starfire's starbolts.

And then, because of lack of strength...

She blacked out-yet again.


End file.
